


Seven (not so) deadly sins

by RubyOwl



Series: Cryptid batfamily AUs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Cryptid Batfamily (DCU), Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Morally ambiguous batfamily, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Gotham City, Seven Deadly Sins, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOwl/pseuds/RubyOwl
Summary: Some people said Gotham was hell on earth. They didn't know how right they were.Batman isn't human, his kids are the seven deadly sins, the justice league is curious, and no, Damian, we are not getting a pet Cerberus.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Series: Cryptid batfamily AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198910
Comments: 50
Kudos: 154





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this au, Batman is sort of the devil, not exactly, (it'll be explained later,) and his kids are the seven deadly sins. The justice league and members of the young justice will be here later. This is my first work, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Do not read this on a site that isn't Ao3

Some people said Gotham was hell on earth. They didn't know how right they were.

Gotham was a small piece of hell, which somehow found it's way to earth. Some of it's inhabitants knew this. The rest just knew that something was... Off. Spirits of criminals roamed the streets, taking and being punished in an endless cycle. Everyone was stuck in a loop, of joy and pain, reward and punishment.

All but Batman

Nobody really knew what he was. A monster, a demon?

Some of the smarter ones said he was the devil, who came to take their souls.

Nobody really knew for sure what he was, just that he was not of this world.

But Bruce Wayne was a different matter. Him with his seven kids, he was naive, an idiot. 

Oh, how wrong they were.

And as the criminals were careful to not be tempted by the sins, as they ran from the bat, as the laughed at the papers talking about Bruce Wayne's latest misadventure, they never realized.

Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same.

And he was horrifying.


	2. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- wow, I did NOT expect this many people to like this. It's crazy, I thought I'd get like, a kudos or two and that's it. 
> 
> Well, since I'm feeling very pleasantly surprised, I'm going to try to get the next two chapters up before the end of the week.
> 
> Despite how much I want to get into the sins, I am messing with Bruce a little bit, so explanation is needed.
> 
> Do not read this on a site that isn't archive of our own.

Three people left an opera. Zero left an alley.

Despite common belief, the mugger fired three shots. One to the woman's head, one to the man's chest, and one to the little boy's stomach. He would've bled out. Was supposed to have bled out. But Gotham thought different. It needed a champion, one who was more than human, one who could control the worst, and aid the best. When the police and paramedics came to the alley, they thought they took a boy, the only one not shot. 

Instead, they took a monster.

\----------------------------------------------------

Bruce trained all over the world. He trained in healing and fighting, construction and destruction. One of the few things he wasn't taught was magic, because whenever he got close to someone who knew it, they freaked out, called him a monster, and said he was surrounded by 'dark energy'.

Bruce really wished Gotham's influence was more subtle.

Eventually, he ended up with the League of Assassins. Despite the fact that he disagreed with the killing, he learned a lot from them, things he could never have learned otherwise.

Ra's suspected that something was different about Bruce, but never said anything about it, content to wait. Talia, on the other hand, liked to prod him about it sometimes, in between the kisses and the training.

Eventually, though, he left. Back to Gotham, away from the League, to fulfill his goal. His destiny.

\------------------------------------------------------

His costume was a looming figure, with a black cape and imposing horn-like ears. Very representative, if he must say.

He let Gotham pull him towards where he was needed, gentle nudges, pushing him towards those who needed to be reminded that they couldn't escape justice. Bruce ignored Gotham's subtle pushes, whispering of ancient champions of hell, with seven allies, forming an unstoppable force.

Batman worked alone.

Until he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? 
> 
> I think everyone's done voting about the sins, (thanks for that, by the way, I'm really excited for those three!) And I have another question. Despite the fact that this isn't going to be ship-centric, are there any ships you want to see?
> 
> See you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If at least one person likes this, I'll continue it.  
> Also a vote! I have three people left, and three sins left. Who should be which? Out of Dick, Jason, and Stephanie, who should be lust, gluttony, and greed?I
> 
> I'll add more tags later.
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
